


Loud Night

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Clothed Sex, Gloves, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mysophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Black Jackals are two days away from going to the stadium for a tournament. They all have been practicing non-stop with no rest. Making up strategies, perfecting moves, and consistently watching videos of their opponent’s matches. It’s currently nine PM, everyone’s in their own hotel rooms, resting. Everyone except for Atsumu Miya and  Kiyoomi Sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 453





	Loud Night

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my second time ever writing Smut. the first time was for a friend's birthday, which I wish to burn from my memory. I am a bitch for Sakusa and Atsumu :,) so I decided to write this and publish it. I kinda published it too early so I went ahead to fix errors and add a bit more to it. Please do forgive me if there are still errors! I also relied heavily on Grammarly. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy :3

The Black Jackals are two days away from going to the stadium, for a tournament. They all have been practicing non-stop with no rest. Making up strategies, perfecting moves, and consistently watching videos of their opponent’s matches. It’s currently nine PM, everyone’s in their own hotel rooms, resting. Everyone except for Atsumu Miya and Kiyoomi Sakusa. 

“Omi! Omi!” Atsumu chants into his pillow.

“Shut up.” 

Sakusa is moving deep inside Atsumu right now, abusing his hole with punishing thrusts. Atsumu's hands were bound under his pillow, teeth clenching tightly on the sheets to muffle his moans. They have been going at it for almost thirty minutes, Atsumu's aching ass high up in the air and Sakusa slamming his hips forward. They wouldn't even stop for a break, a change of angle or pace, desperate to satisfy their craving need for each other. Sakusa having the upper hand, would keep on going until they are both completely satisfied, tired or if Atsumu did or say something completely idiotic (which unfortunately was very often). When that would happen, Sakusa would either hesitantly push Atsumu’s head down and smother him with a gloved hand or simply tell him to shut up. 

Sakusa would bring surgical gloves with him. He was paranoid about contracting an infectious disease from Atsumu. Who knows what the hell Atsumu touched before and after his shower.

After one particularly hard thrust, Atsumu was arching his back, hips bucking up and hands reaching backwards trying to grab hold of Sakusa. Atsumu lets out a loud moan. 

That's when Sakusa temporarily stopped his movements, making the boy beneath him whine. Atsumu did something stupid. His usual stoic face twists into a scowl, "Don't touch me." Atsumu’s hands quickly return back in place, under his pillow. “You’re so mean omi! I'm squeaky clean from those two showers”

“Yet you’re still even stupider”

“I always love your compliments” Atsumu grins,

Sakusa frowns, feeling irritated. Gloved nails dig roughly into Atsumu’s hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks, The sudden pain makes Atsumu let out a loud yelp. 

“Be quiet, everyone can hear you”

Atsumu smirks, looking back “let them. I’m sure they’ll enjoy the treat. We’ve been training non-stop. They all need some sort of release” and then, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, god, you never let me have any fun” Atsumu said after receiving a stern glare from Sakusa. 

A few moments of awkward silence makes Atsumu nervous. He tries to break it by wiggling his hips, an attempt to get Sakusa to continue. Hesitantly Sakusa complies, pushing his cock back into Atsumu’s tight hole, Sakusa's face scrunches up. "You really amaze me with how disgusting you can get." Atsumu snickers. 

“Cmon Omi, You don’t really think that! Or else you wouldn’t be here in my room, fucking me” 

Sakusa cringes, “lucky me”. 

Atsumu whines, wiggling impatiently "Omi!"

Sakusa without warning slammed back into Atsumu harder than before. Atsumu grits his teeth, his eyes squeeze tightly. It felt so good, Atsumu wanted too scream.

Sakusa groans, low and deep, gripping tighter on Atsumu’s hips, it’s hard enough to bruise, definitely something their teammates would notice in the shower room. Sakusa begins his fast pace, thrusting into Atsumu’s tight heat. "No matter how many times we fuck, you're still tight" 

“Omi! I-... fuck!” Atsumu moans, gripping the sheets tighter, his knees going weak, they could give out any minute now, but Sakusa holds him there, preventing that. Sakusa's cock is buried all the way inside Atsumu. This is so wrong, they're teammates. But it feels so good, better then any woman or man Sakusa had been with previously. 

Atsumu lets out a dragged out cry “So good! So, so, so gooood!” Behind him, he can hear Sakusa hushing him. Atsumu knows he needs to keep quiet. He may be dumb, but he knows. He knows their teammates can hear his moans and cries, but Sakusa’s hitting him so right that Atsumu cant muffle it out, he wants Sakusa to know how good he makes him feel, he wants everyone to know how amazing he felt.

His moans were almost unbearable for Sakusa. He wants nothing more than to fuck him senseless, make him his, and make Atsumu even stupider. 

Honestly, Sakusa can't hold back at this point. Doesn’t even try too.

Sakusa almost pulls out before he snaps back in, hard. Hips meeting Atsumu’s ass. Ripping another loud moan from Atsumu. And so Sakusa fucks him like that, hard and rough, just how he liked it. His gloved nails digging roughly into the skin of Atsumu’s hips. 

The hotel room was filled with the sound of Sakusa’s hips meeting Atsumu’s ass, skin slapping against skin, and Atsumu moaning out Sakusa’s name. Honestly, Sakusa hated his name coming out of Atsumu’s mouth, but right now he can’t feel any greater, watching Atsumu being split open on his cock, being fucked so hard he can only moan out his name likes it the only word he knows.

“How does it feel?” Sakusa says through gritted teeth, “being ripped apart by me?” That’s when Atsumu attempts to respond but it’s muddled up with moans and cries that are forced out of him from sakusa’s thrusts. But he doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about is the built-up tension in his gut.

Sakusa lets on hand go from Atsumu’s hip, he reaches forward and grabs a fistful of messy golden yellow hair, pulling Atsumu’s face back from the pillow, not caring anymore about how loud he’ll be. Sakusa see’s a string of drool hangs from his mouth, his lips curled into a stupid smile. 

“Omi! Omi! It feels so g-good!” Atsumu slurred out. His face is burning red, knowing Sakusa’s watching him. But he genuinely does feel great, he feels perfect! Sakusa knows he has a good angle, considering he is abusing it relentlessly, which makes Atsumu’s cock twitch.

“Close!” Atsumu yells, “nnnh, ah, fuck! Omi I’m close!” 

Sakusa grip tightens on Atsumu’s hair, “don’t come yet” he pulls his cock out, “I don’t trust you, not after the last time” then slammed back in, hitting his prostate

Atsumu shook his head, “No! I swear I’ll be careful” he begged. The pleasure was suddenly urgent and agonizing it was unbearable. He was mindlessly rutting back against Sakusa “Please - Omi-”

“No.”

“Omi! Omi! I promise!” Atsumu cries, he can’t hold it in, it hurts.

Sakusa lets out a low groan,” if you get any on me we are never doing this again”

He lets go of Atsumu’s hair, his cock sliding roughly in and out of Atsumu, burying itself deep inside and pushing against his prostate over and over harder than before.

Atsumu lets out the loudest wrecked moan Sakusa had ever heard. Atsumu is wiggling underneath Sakusa, his hole clenching tightly around Sasuka’s cock. Atsumu had just cummed untouched, his stomach and sheets immediately dirtied. Sakusa just ignores that and continues to fuck him through the high of his release, Sakusa was close not willing to stop even with Atsumu crying and squirming from the overstimulation.

After a few hard sloppy thrusts, Sakusa shudders, his cock hiding balls deep inside Atsumu. Sakusa groans come filled up his condom.

After a few moments, Sakusa pulls out immediately peeling the condom off. He immediately lifts his sweatpants back up from his thighs.

“Omi!” Atsumu jumps up from his bed, “Where are you going? Let’s sleep together” he grinned patting down the right side of his bed.

Sakusa’s face scrunches up, “No, you’re downright filthy.”

“ Aw shucks, you’ll make me blush” Atsumu lazily smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakusa glared at him “I’m leaving” he begins pacing up towards the hotel door.  
“So you can fuck me but can’t sleep with me? That’s so mean” Atsumu pouts, “and here I thought we were close”

“how tragic.” Sakusa noted, before finally making his leave. 

The next day during practice was pretty normal for Atsumu and Sakusa, they were training, trying out all their strategies and such. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them after all. They needed to perfect everything, they had to make sure everyone was alright (and hope to god Bokuto won't go emo mode). Their coach eventually dismissed them after studying their opponent's moves, attack styles and such.

Everyone was walking down towards the cafeteria, it was time for dinner. Everything was going well, everyone was eating peacefully and having fun, that was until Bokuto started talking about certain events.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto grins sitting down smashing his tray down on the table. Sakusa was surprised how the food didn't just fly out from the impact. “I heard a ghost last night” he started, Hinata shivered, he clutched his stomach. 

“D-do you think someone died here?” Hinata yells out nervously, grabbing everyone’s attention around them.

Sakusa’s face goes white, realizing what he’s saying. He looks over at Atsumu, and, of course, the idiot doesn’t realize it. 

Atsumu looks at Bokuto with excitement.

Bokuto nodded, “It kept on moaning throughout the night” That’s when Bokuto shifts himself to face Atsumu. “It came from your room” 

That makes Atsumu choke with realization. “How unlucky” Sakusa frowned, “not only is your room disgusting, but someone died in there too” 

“You’re so mean omi” 

“We can all go to Atsumu’s room tonight? And wait for the ghost to show up?” Bokuto suggests. 

And of course, everyone agreed to the idea. Except for Sakusa. 

That night everyone stayed up anxiously waiting for a ghost. Freaking out from the smallest noises. Atsumu curses himself for being loud last night.


End file.
